1. Field
This disclosure relates to personalizing access using near field communication to interact with client devices.
2. Background
Users with special needs, such as users with vision loss, motion loss, or hearing loss, often encounter difficulties when interacting with everyday public information devices such as automatic teller machines, airport ticket kiosks, and other such devices. For example, a standard automatic teller machine (ATM) may be easy to use for most people, but for those without vision, a combination of audio and Braille is often used to facilitate a transaction with the ATM. While similar accommodations may make transactions with other public information devices possible, such transactions may take a much longer time than typical situations.